


Обжигающе реальный

by greensun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, deaf!Clint
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Железная рука Баки была обжигающе ледяной. Пожалуй, в этом Клинт сейчас был уверен больше, чем в чем-либо другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обжигающе реальный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arch_Calzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Calzen/gifts).



> Посвящается прекрасному Тэмпл за зажигательный и восхитительно заразный укур <3

Железная рука Баки была обжигающе ледяной. Пожалуй, в этом Клинт сейчас был уверен больше, чем в чем-либо другом. Что эта чертова железная рука просто безумно холодная, и это ужас какой-то. Нет, она, конечно, никакая не железная, Старк бы обязательно начал распинаться об удивительном сплаве этой гидровской железяки, но, к счастью, Старк не тусил в мозгах Клинта, так что можно было забить на технические тонкости.

Нет, серьезно, почему она такая холодная? 

— Отпусти меня, — устало попросил Клинт. За спиной была жесткая стенка, перед глазами мутилось, в ушах стоял противный звон — интересно, это глюки или старковские примочки барахлят после нескольких взрывов в радиусе действия сигнала?

— Т-т-ты в порядке? — точно барахлят. Баки, конечно, тот еще молчун, но заикания за ним не замечалось.

— Я буду в порядке, если ты отпустишь меня, позволишь найти мою комнату и принять душ, — терпеливо сказал Клинт и повел плечами. Боль прокатилась от ушиба к ушибу, но никаких сломанных ребер, даже ран нет, разве что пара мелких царапин. Ничего страшного, честное слово, никакой необходимости идти в медблок или волноваться, Клинт просто обеззаразит и заклеит пластырями, это его практически каждодневная рутина.

Очевидно, Баки так не думал — или не доверял словам Клинта. Он глянул исподлобья, когда Клинт попытался вывернуться из хватки ужасно ледяной руки, а потом снова припер к стенке и принялся ощупывать живой рукой — словно такой странный осмотр в компрометирующей позе посреди коридора мог дать какие-то разумные результаты. Клинт демонстративно закатил глаза и запрокинул голову. Выдираться, как подсказывал опыт, не было никакого смысла, и пришлось позволить этому отмороженному параноику убедиться, что Клинт не переломал себе ребра в очередной раз.

Интересно, Баки серьезно думает, что тыканье пальцами в грудную клетку — это отличный способ выявить повреждения?

— А вот это было больно, — с обидой протянул Клинт и снова попытался вывернуться, но поди вырвись у сверх-солдата семидесятилетней выдержки.

— Ты снова полез в самую гущу! — мрачно сказал Баки, прекратив экзекуцию, но явно не собираясь отпускать. — Мы же договаривались, что ты действуешь издалека.

— Ну прости, не моя вина, что обладающие сверх-способностями супергерои снова налажали, раз обычным не-супергероям пришлось прийти на подмогу.

— Бартон!

— Не делай на меня это свое лицо, я не Кэп, меня этим не проймешь. И вообще, смотри, — Клинт извернулся в железной хватке и вытряхнул старковские примочки из ушей, а потом небрежно запихал их в нагрудный карман, — все, я больше тебя не слышу, никаких нотаций.

— Клинт, — четко произнес Баки, но Клинт тут же поднял глаза к потолку и замахал свободной рукой (другая была зажата в тисках заботливого параноика).

— Ла-ла-ла, я тебя не слышу и слушать не хочу, ничего не знаю, будь так добр, отпусти меня наконец, я просто хочу принять душ.

Баки очень явственно вздохнул — Клинт, даже не глядя на него, почувствовал это всем собой — и отступил, лишая и холода своего агрегата, и тяжести своего тела.

Неожиданно Клинт ощутил дурацкое чувство потери.

Так. Ладно. Заозиравшись, он попытался вспомнить, с какой стороны и куда он шел. В голове все мутилось после мешанины боя, и в ушах все-таки противно звенело, так что с ориентацией в пространстве у Клинт было не очень. К тому же, он вечно терялся в этой проклятой Башне, состоящей из бесконечных похожих друг на друга коридоров. Особенно бесконечных потому, что Клинт тут жил нечасто, но тащиться к себе сразу после схватки с очередными злодеями не было сил, а тут его буквально подвезли, так что грех было жаловаться. 

Когда Клинт уже начал чувствовать себя отчаявшимся идиотом — особенно этому способствовал тяжелый взгляд Баки куда-то в район лопаток, — по стене вдруг пробежала голубая линия, скатилась на пол и повела дальше. 

Боже, благослови Джарвиса. Или кто там покровительствует компьютерным штукам? Неважно.

Клинт, стараясь не хромать на пострадавшую ногу, побрел по указателю, который вскоре уперся в довольно знакомую дверь — ну надо же, в правильном направлении до этого шел. Удивительно.

Баки, конечно, топал вслед за ним и явно не собирался отставать.

— Ты тоже хочешь принять со мной душ? — Клинт понадеялся, что его голос звучит ехидно, но не был в этом уверен. Баки насупился еще больше и отрывисто мотнул головой.

— А зря, ты чумазее меня, — Клинт беззастенчиво провел по щеке Баки и продемонстрировал кончики пальцев. В ответ на это Баки как-то так изменился в лице, что Клинт предпочел свалить в ванну, пока его снова не приперли к стенке с уже совсем другими намерениями.

Не то чтобы Клинт был против, но сначала душ. И заклеить ссадину на ключице, а то болит чересчур подозрительно.

Хотя болело вообще все тело — ноюще, противно, совершенно выматывающе. Клинт, раздевшись, покрутился перед зеркалом, полюбовался на россыпь синяков, раскрасивших плечи и спину, потыкал пальцем ушиб на ребрах. Полез в душ — от воды мелкие царапины защипало, но в этом было что-то даже приятное. В тепле Клинта немного разморило — напряжение чуть отпустило, разве что звон в ушах никуда не девался, и это действовало на нервы. 

Так. Ладно, хватит млеть в достижениях цивилизации, нужно вылезать и обрабатывать…

— Твою мать, Баки! — воскликнул Клинт, чуть не навернувшись на скользком полу от неожиданности. — Какого черта?!

Баки — уже явно умывшийся — продемонстрировал упаковку пластырей и тюбик с мазью-антибиотиком. На раковине раскинулась распотрошенная аптечка, в которой, судя по ее размерам, можно было найти все для реанимации, а не только для обработки ссадин.

— Ты что, заделался Квиксильвером? — со вздохом спросил Клинт и не глядя нашарил полотенце. — Я справлюсь сам. 

Баки стал настолько хмур лицом, что, казалось, сейчас превратится в Грампи кэта собственной персоной.

— Тебе так хочется заставить меня чувствовать себя беспомощным котенком?

Баки растерянно вскинул брови и тут же замотал головой, что-то говоря, но Клинт вскинул глаза к потолку, не собираясь разбирать его слов. От шума в ушах начинала болеть голова, и, честно говоря, это напрягало сильнее глухой боли в полученных повреждениях.

Поэтому Клинт сдался:

— Так и быть, подуй мне на порезанный пальчик, мамочка.

Что самое смешное, Баки реально тут же схватил руки Клинта и внимательно изучил их на предмет порезов. Клинт бы засмеялся, будь у него силы.

Но сил не было, так что пришлось позволить Баки крутить его, голого и не до конца вытертого, обеззараживать и заклеивать ссадины, проверять синяки, поглаживать по спине…

Так, а вот это уже не выглядело как медицинские процедуры. Клинт взглянул на Баки из-за плеча и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты же знаешь, что она холодная? — спросил он, имея в виду металлические пальцы, скользящие вдоль позвоночника. Баки тут же отдернул руку и дрогнул губами: “Прости”.

На самом деле сейчас Клинт был не так уж и против. Ледяное прикосновение приятно холодило серию ушибов на плечах, тем более такое мимолетное и даже ласковое.

— Я в порядке, — Клинт развернулся к Баки и скользнул по нему взглядом сверху вниз — в отличие от полностью голого Клинта Баки оставался во всей своей экипировке.

“Я должен был убедиться”.

— Ты идиот, — ответил ему Клинт и притянул к себе. Вгляделся в настороженные глаза, вздохнул, чувствуя весь этот страх, дурацкую заботу и что-то еще, одновременно пугающее и безумно классное.

И поцеловал — долго, жадно, слизывая с губ привкус пыли и металла.

“Это ты идиот”, — вдруг отстранился Баки, мягко сжимая Клинта за плечи.

— Да, давай скатимся во взаимные обзывательства. Может, лучше вместо этого перейдем сразу к делу?

Руки Баки на плечах Клинта — ледяная и горячая — дрогнули.

— Ну, ты же хочешь меня трахнуть, верно? — ловя кураж, продолжил Клинт и провел ладонью по запыленной ткани на груди Баки. Его взгляд потемнел — будоражащее зрелище. Клинт любил этот взгляд, поэтому снова потянул Баки к себе и снова поцеловал — жестче и требовательнее, до боли в собственных губах. 

Баки застонал ему в рот — Клинт поймал вибрацию этого звука на язык и довольно зажмурился, заворчал в ответ.

— Ты волновался за меня. И разозлился. И теперь хочешь… — тут Баки сам его поцеловал, заткнув весьма невежливо и, ох, очень хорошо, а потом грубовато подхватил под задницу и поднял в воздух. Клинт протестующе вскрикнул в поцелуй, но был вынужден вцепиться в Баки всеми конечностями.

— Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу, когда ты так делаешь, — задыхаясь, выговорил ему Клинт, когда Баки, плечом открыв дверь ванной, дошел до кровати.

“Знаю”, — что-то рожа у Баки стала больно довольной.

А потом он уронил Клинта на постель. Спину обожгло тканью — оглушительное ощущение, от которого оставалось только задохнуться и распластаться, потому что было немного больно, влажно, прохладно и все же горячо, и сладкая тяжесть прокатилась по всему телу, пока Клинт пытался собрать себя в кучу, а Баки почти с яростью стягивал с себя форму. Клинт сконцентрировался на этом зрелище и залюбовался — в который, черт возьми, раз. Баки всегда раздевался с какой-то яростной решительностью, и в этом было нечто завораживающее. Поэтому Клинт собрался с силами и, встав на колени, притянул Баки за пояс ближе к себе. Помог расстегнуть ремень, но не стал мешаться, пока Баки выпутывался из штанин. Зато когда он наконец-то оказался полностью голым, Клинт резким движением уронил его на кровать и тут же оседлал. Внутри разлилось приятное чувство победы, и Клинт улыбнулся по весь рот — ему редко удавалось завалить этого суперсолдата, поэтому он старался насладиться триумфом. 

Баки ответил ему кривоватой, но ласковой улыбкой, а потом сказал:

“Ты же устал?”

Клинт прислушался к себе. Немного жгло обработанные ссадины. И голова наливалась болью, да. И он правда устал. Честное слово. Но…

— Прекрати печься обо мне, — потребовал Клинт и навис над ним, стараясь придать своему лицу выражение строгости. — Это не возбуждает. 

“Неужели?” — Баки вскинул брови и при этом подался бедрами вверх.

Проклятье. 

Клинт снова выпрямился и в отместку сам резко двинул бедрами, проехавшись членом по члену Баки. Вышло горячо и очень искристо, прошило где-то аж в позвоночнике. Баки в ответ запрокинул голову, обнажая шею, и распахнул рот в совершенно блядском и прекрасном “О”. Клинт не мог слышать его стона, но отлично его представлял, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы вся кровь в его уставшем организме решительно устремилась в низ живота.

Поэтому Клинт повторил свое движение. И еще. И еще раз. Баки вцепился ему в бедра, обжигая ладонями — ледяной и горячей — и смотрел так, словно душу хотел вынуть.

И вот как у него это получается… 

Тут вдруг мир дрогнул и перевернулся. Клинт охнул, снова обнаружив себя опрокинутым на простыни, и вцепился в плечи Баки, который навис над ним, а потом жадно припал ртом к шее — чуть выше заклеенной ссадины.

— Ты засранец, — сообщил ему Клинт. А Баки, полностью оправдывая это звание, подло скользнул живой рукой по животу Клинта и обхватил пальцами головку члена, выбив все мысли из головы и все слова из горла. Получилось, наверное, как долгий сумбурный стон — Клинт и не знал, что он, оказывается, так нуждался в этой руке, уверенно, сильно и нагло сжимающей его, сильно двигающейся, такой восхитительно, правильно, невероятно горячей…

Баки навалился на него, тяжелый, обжигающий, часто дышащий, весь взмыленный и мощно пахнущий потом и железом. Баки смотрел темно и жарко, Баки целовал сильно и неотвратимо, Баки двигал рукой по члену Клинта, доводя до исступления и невыносимого напряжения. Все, что мог Клинт в ответ — судорожно хвататься за сильную спину, за живые и металлические бицепсы, за скользкий от пота пояс, или за самого себя.

Потому что Баки вдруг превратился в настоящую бурю, весь сосредоточенный и в то же время совершенно неистовый. Он так жадно целовал, гладил, хватал Клинта, словно стремился увериться в его существовании, в его невредимости, в его… Хотя почему словно. Клинт, осознав происходящее, засмеялся и тут же закашлялся, выгнулся дугой, подставляясь под укус на ключице, скользнул пальцами в длинные спутанные волосы, хотел сказать: “Я в порядке, честное слово, я жив и я никуда не денусь, успокойся”, но не стал. Потому что не хотел, чтобы Баки успокаивался. 

Потому что в этой буре Клинту было так больно и правильно, что оставалось разве что, ну, расправить крылья и позволить ей унести себя.

Боже, какие глупые мысли лезут в голову прямо перед оргазмом.

Клинт хотел предупредить, что сейчас кончит, хотел остановить Баки, оттянуть, что-то сделать в ответ, или просто что-то сделать, но не смог. Или не успел. Да и Баки ему не дал бы — знал, сволочь такая, что Клинт на грани, и сжал ровно так и ровно там, где было нужно, чтобы Клинта скрутило и резко отпустило.

Боль и освобождение. Клинт даже услышал собственный слишком громкий стон, переходящий в почти крик.

А потом наступила блаженная тишина, приправленная горящими от частого дыхания легкими и истомой, разлившейся по всему тему. А еще усталостью, тройным грузом навалившейся на Клинта и придавившей к постели сильнее, чем тяжелая рука Баки. Тот обнаружился за спиной, и его теплое дыхание волной скатывалось по холке Клинта.

Преодолев усталость, Клинт начал:

— Ты… — но не договорил.

Баки усмехнулся — короткий удар выдохом по коже — и, цепко взяв Клинта за запястье, завел его руку назад и вниз, позволяя проверить его состояние. 

Ладно. Мысль о том, что Баки умудрился кончить, пока сводил Клинта с ума, была весьма, весьма горячей и приятной. Клинт долго вздохнул, потирая липкие от спермы пальцы, и прижался спиной к груди Баки.

Говорить не хотелось. Делать что-либо не хотелось. Даже думать не хотелось.

Но усталость вкупе с пост-оргазменной истомой не превращались в сонливость. Клинт лежал на боку, внимал ощущению Баки за своей спиной, таращился в полумрак комнаты — интересно, это Джарвис подбирает интенсивность освещения? — и думал о том, что звона в ушах больше нет, а голова почти не болит. Зато болит россыпь ушибов на спине, которые сейчас ласкает дыханием Баки, и кажется, этот засранец поставил Клинту засос на шее.

В общем, Клинт думал о всяких глупостях, лишь бы не думать о чем-то другом.

Вдруг Баки начал двигаться — хотя Клинт считал, что он уже задремал. Он отстранился, лишая ласки своих выдохов, и скользнул рукой от загривка вдоль позвоночника.

Его живая рука, в противоречие железной, была обжигающе горячей. Но пальцы оставались не менее сильными, и когда Баки вдруг жестко нажал прямо по наверняка налившимся цветом синякам, у Клинта весь воздух из груди выбило. Смесь горячего и боли окатила с ног до головы и…

И. Ох.

Живая рука Баки была обжигающей горячей, и в этом Клинт был уверен больше, чем в собственной реальности. И это было хорошо.

Неожиданно полумрак разрезало светящимся голубым, и воздухе перед Клинтом вспыхнули слова:

“Если ты погибнешь, я найду способ тебя возродить и убью сам еще несколько раз”.

О, Джарвис, серьезно? Папочка Тони не учил тебя, что лезть в интимные разговоры неприлично? 

Клинт понял, что смеется, и полуобернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Баки. Тот был порядком смущен выходкой Джарвиса и вряд ли хотел, чтобы Клинт узнал про эту его реплику.

— Я определенно не заслуживаю стольких хлопот, — сквозь смех сказал ему Клинт. Баки грозно нахмурился в ответ и сжал горячие пальцы на его лопатке — острая, освежающая боль.

Вздохнув, Клинт потянулся за поцелуем — долгим и ленивым, таким, в котором можно было утонуть. Клинту нравилось целовать Баки, ловить губами его дыхание, провоцировать на низкий вибрирующий стон. Отстранившись, он улыбнулся в полумрак, ловя блестящий взгляд.

— Постараюсь не доводить до такого, — серьезно сказал Клинт. Баки несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на него и коротко кивнул. Завозившись, Клинт начал устраиваться в его объятьях. Заставил вытащить из-под подушки металлическую руку, улегся на нее, а потом поймал живую и прижал к своему животу. И так, в окружении обжигающего ледяного и обжигающего горячего, ухнул в сны, в которых не было ничего лишнего.

Только дыхание Баки на загривке.


End file.
